Dot's and David's Suprise
by LiL' Pug
Summary: Dot meets a boy she LOVES named David. THey both start singing a love song and snecks him into the tower. Yakko and Wakko don't know. What happens when Dot leaves the door open and David's on the bed? Will they both be able to see each other again? PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Dot is now 12 years old.**

Narrator: One fine day Dot was walking around the park. Yakko had told her she had till 5:00, and then she had to come home. It was already 3:45.

Dot: Wow, there's berley anybody here.

Dot headed for the water foutain. There was a boy who looked around her age just standing there. He was reading a book. Dot started walking closer and... CRASH!

Dot: Oh, I'm so so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going.

Boy: Oh no. I was my fault, I shouldn't have been standing there in the first place. It's not your fault -

Dot: It's Dot.

Boy: That's a nice name. The names David. I just moved here. My mom & dad are sciencetist, so I read books.

Dot: Well, I can see that. The bad news is- I had parents, but I never got to see them.

David: Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know.

Dot: It's fine really. So um, do you want to come over some time?

David: Sure I'd love to. My parents are gone for 3 more hours, so how about now.

Dot: Um, now? Ok, great. Follow me.

Dot wasn't supposed to bring anyone home with out calling Yakko or Wakko. David just moved here so that was an even bigger problem. Then the finally got to the tower. dot knew the window that her bedroom was in so she found a ladder. Ralph uses it. She took it, and put it to the window. Then they both started to climb. She opened the window, and they clumbed through it. David pushed the ladder and it made a loud noise. BOOM! Yakko, Wakko, and R&R jumped.

Rita: What on earth was that?

Yakko: I don't know,but it doesn't sound good.

Dot shut the window and locked the door.

David: Nice room. Oh, is that a karoke machine?

Dot: Yep, I got it for my 10th birthday.


	2. The song

Dot: Yep. So this is my room. What do you want to do?

David: I want to use the karoke machine!

Dot: You mean sing?

David: Yes.

Dot locked the window and shut the blinds. She closed the door and locked it. Dot covered the little window in the door, and closed the key hole. Now nobody could come in. SHe pressed the POWER button. All the lights were off. David put her automic light on like spot lights. She gave him a mic. She had a mic. Then they started to sing. Then the spot lights came on.

_**Dot: I'm having me a party,  
David: I don't think I can come  
Dot: This ain't just any kind of party,  
David: I think I'll stay at home**_

_**Dot: It's gonna be really, really hot,  
David: It's starting to sound good  
Dot: I'm gonna put you on the spot,  
David: Baby, maybe I should**_

_**Dot: They'll be lots of one on one,  
David: I guess I could be there  
Dot: Come on and join the fun,  
David: What should I wear?**_

_**Dot: I'll tell you about it,  
It doesn't matter what you wear  
'Cause it's only gonna be,  
You and me there**_

_**I'm having a party, a party for two  
I ain't inviting nobody, nobody but you**_

_**You'll be sexy in your socks,  
David: We could polish the floors  
Dot: In case anybody knocks,  
David: Let's lock all the doors**_

_**Dot: Yeah, all the things I'm gonna do,  
David: I'm gonna do to  
Dot: I'm gonna try something new,  
David: I wanna try that too**_

_**I'll tell you about it,  
it doesn't matter what I wear  
'Cause it's only gonna be,  
you and me there**_

_**Both: I'm having a party, a party for two  
I ain't inviting nobody, nobody but you**_

_**Yeah, you,  
Dot: I'm here  
David: You're there  
Both: That's all we really need  
We're, we're gonna party hardy  
David: Just,Dot: just you and me  
Don't, don't think about now  
Don't, don't even doubt it now  
I'm inviting you to a party for two**_

_**Dot: Shake it, shake it**_

_**David: Come on baby  
Dot: All the things I'm gonna do,  
David: I'm gonna do with you  
Dot: I'm gonna try something new,  
David: I wanna try that too**_

_**Dot: I'll tell you about it,  
it doesn't matter what you wear,  
'Cause it's only gonna be,  
it's only gonna be you and me.**_

_**David: Awww yeah**_

_**David: (I'm havin' a party)  
A little bitty party baby  
(a party for two)  
Dot: Just me and you  
David: That's right  
(inviting nobody)  
I ain't inviting anybody,  
David: Nobody baby  
(nobody but you)**_

_**Come on, Come on, Come on  
Come on, Come on, yeah  
Dot: Come on, Come on  
Come on, yeah**_

_**David: Just you and me, baby. Dot: **__**That was great!**_

Dot: For once, I really enjoyed something.

David: ME to!!!


	3. The Plan

Knock knock! "Dot open up!" Yakko shouted. "Why is everything locked?" "Dot, it's partly my room to!!!" Rita cried. "Ok, stop with the questions. I'll open in a minute." "What do I do? " David asked. "Uh, hide in my closet and get in a basket. Then put clothes on yourself. Lots." Dot told. " Oh snap! It's so tight in here." cried David. Dot walked to the door and opened it. " See, it's only me." "Then who were you talking to, while we were out here. I'm a smart dog you know." Runt asked. " No your not!" shouted Rita. "Well I can be!" " GUYS! Stop fighting." Pleaded Yakko. "Just tell us. Who were you talking to?" Wakko followed. "I was talking to myself." replied Dot. "Where did that music dog come from then?" Wakko asked susspusiuly. "Um, I found it while I was at the park." lied Dot.

Now, David was still in the closet and he was very hot. He made a BANG, as he fell over. But he still had clothes on him. "What was that?" Yakko asked heading for the closet. "Don't go in there,'' "OH, why is that?" Yakko said being noisey. "Um, because I have a gift in there for Runt?" Dot lied again. "Aww, you didn't have too." Runt thanked. "For what." Wakko shouted. "From last week. When Runt gave me that purple skirt with the macthing bow. I had to give him something in return." Dot explanied. "Phh. Who would give him a gift." "Rita be nice and take a cat nap." Dot pleaded. "And, you have to go in a diferent room. Now, if you all would be so polite you would leave.

"There's something up with that kid..." Wakko thought. " No... REALLY!!!" screamed Yakko. Dot locked everything back up again. She opened the closet and took off the clothes. "I can breath!" " Sorry, david. Um you know what I just realized?" Dot told nervously. "What?" "How are we going to get you out of here.? It's already 8:00." "Well first things, first. I hide on the side of your bed while your gone. You'll go out side and get the ladder. Then, when I here it hit the wall I unlock the window and climb out. Next, you;ll cimb up and close every thing again. I'll take the ladder and put it down in the same spot again." Dave explained to here for 5 minutes. So thats when **everything** got nasty.


	4. OhNo

just me and you. 


End file.
